Cold December Night
by BigBoss87
Summary: OS de Noël pour les héros de Starling City...


Hey tout le monde

En cette période de Fêtes de Fin d'Années, je ne pouvais résister à me remettre à l'écriture.

Voici donc ma nouvelle création.

C'est une OS dans un Univers Alternatif où Tommy n'est pas mort.

 **Disclaimer: les personnages des séries Arrow et Flash ne m'appartiennent pas. Ni même les chansons utilisées au cours de cette histoire.**

Voici les 3 chansons qui apparaissent dans l'ordre (c'est toujours plus sympa d'écouter en même temps):

 **- _Do they know it's Christmas_ par  Glee Cast**

 **- _Christmas (Baby please come home_ ) par Michaël Bublé**

 **- _Cold December nigh_ t par Michaël Bublé**

Bonne lecture

Love and Kisses

BigBoss87

* * *

 **Cold December Night**

 **O** \- Alors frangin.

 **To** \- Quoi ?

 **O** \- Premier Noël en tant qu'hôte… comment tu te sens ?

 **To** \- Franchement, je sais pas trop. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de réception. Depuis qu'on est gosse. Mais là…

 **O** \- Mr Merlyn entre dans la cour des grands.

 **To** \- Ouais carrément. Mais mais vas y moque toi...on en reparlera quand ça sera ton tour.

 **O** \- Oula, on a le temps.

 **To** – Crois tu ?

 **O** \- D'une : j'ai assez donné avec les réceptions à mon retour. De deux… je suis célibataire.

 **To** \- Ça c'est parce que tu n'y mets pas tu tien.

 **O** \- Ben voyons.

 **To** \- Et avant de continuer, me sors pas ton couplet du : « je suis un Super Héros et bla bla bla… »

 **O** \- Mais pourtant…

 **To** \- Que de la gueule Queen. Regarde Barry, Digg, Théa et même Laurel.

 **O** \- Dois je te rappeler que Mr a faillit rompre ses fiançailles quand il a découvert le secret de Black Canary ?

 **To** \- C'est un fait. Mais aujourd'hui, regarde ce que je fais : Premier Noël en tant que Mr et Mme Merlyn.

 **O** \- …

 **To** \- On est d'accord. Maintenant, tu profites de cette soirée et crois moi que d'ici deux ans, tu seras à ma place.

 **O** \- Alors ça.

 **To** \- Je te parie tout ce que tu veux.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après la découverte du secret d'Oliver, Tommy avait beaucoup prit sur lui. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour réellement comprendre l'engagement de son ami. Pour preuve de confiance, Oliver l'avait intégré à son équipe. Tout se passait bien. Ils avaient plus ou moins trouvé un rôle à Tommy : le collègue infaillible, qui accueille le héros dans le sous sol de son bar tout en jouant de ses nombreuses relations pour réussir à avoir des informations pour les différentes missions de l'Archer.

Mais lorsque Laurel avait rejoint la cause, l'histoire avait été différente. Tommy était partit quelques mois dans sa famille en Europe, régler des affaires. Et à son retour, Oliver faisait tout pour le garder à l'écart. La trahison de ses amis l'avait encore plus blessé que la première fois. Il en avait voulu à Oliver d'avoir laisser Laurel se joindre à lui par rage. Laurel avait dû passer 3 jours complets à lui expliquer ses véritables intentions.

Au final, il avait accepté et pour repartir du bon pied, il avait ouvert une nouvelle société qui servirait de société écran pour les biens de la Team Arrow et en serait son QG.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **L** \- Mon cœur ?

 **To** \- Oui ?

 **L** \- Tu es prêt ?

 **To** \- On ne l'est jamais vraiment je pense.

 **L** \- En effet.

 **To** \- Vous êtes magnifique Mme Merlyn.

 **L** \- Merci bien Mr mon mari.

 **To** \- J'adore quand tu dis ça.

 **L** \- Tu vas finir par t'en lasser.

 **To** \- Jamais crois moi.

La sonnette de la maison les arrêta.

 **To** \- Que la fête commence.

La porte s'ouvrit sur leurs premiers invités.

 **L** \- Moira, Walter.

 **M** \- Bonsoir les enfants.

 **W** \- Joyeux Noel.

 **To** \- Pareillement. Entrez.

 **M** \- Laurel tu es superbe.

 **L** \- Merci Moira. Je peux vous retourner le compliment.

 **W** \- Nous sommes bien chanceux mon cher Thomas.

 **To** \- Oh que oui Walter.

 **?** \- Bonsoir les amoureux.

 **To** \- Salut petite sœur.

 **Th** \- Maman, Walter.

 **M** \- Bonsoir ma chérie. Quelle élégance.

Th - Je me devais de faire un minimum d'effort pour le premier Noël de mon cher et tendre grand frère en tant que personne importe.

 **To** \- Que d'honneur !

 **L** \- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait me sentir une personne importante maintenant. Femme d'un homme d'affaires des plus influents de la ville…

 **W** \- Petite veinarde.

 **To** \- Je vous en pris, faites vous plaisir : le bar est juste là.

 **Th** \- T'es génial.

 **W** \- Bon courage avec elle Roy.

 **R** \- Merci Mr Steele mais je ne suis pas à plaindre une seconde non plus.

 **W** \- Ben voyons.

Ils échangèrent un grand sourire avant de rejoindre leurs femmes au bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **L** \- Digg, Leila, je suis contente de vous voir.

 **Le** \- De même Laurel.

 **L** \- Et regardez moi cette jolie petite crevette. Elle ne fait que grandir.

 **Le** \- M'en parle pas, elle commence à vouloir parler.

 **D** \- Prions juste pour que son premier mot de soit pas « A.R.G.U.S »

 **Le** \- John !

 **D** \- Quoi ? Tu vois même Laurel est d'accord avec moi.

 **L** \- Allez Miss, viens avec ta marraine et laissons papa et maman discuter un peu.

 **D** \- Très fin.

 **Le** \- T'en profites avant que super parrain arrive ?

 **L** \- Complètement.

 **?** \- La joie sera de courte durée.

 **L** \- Salut Ollie.

 **O** \- Bonsoir tout le monde. Joyeux Noel à tous.

 **Tous** \- Pareillement.

 **?** \- Oula, y'a embouteillage ici.

 **L** \- Hey Barry, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir.

 **B** \- Merci de m'avoir invité Laurel.

 **L** \- Tommy ?

 **To** \- Présent. Hey salut Allen.

 **B** \- Salut Tommy. Je vous présente Patty ma chère et tendre. Patty, voici Laurel et Thomas Merlyn, les hôtes de ce soir.

 **P** \- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

 **L** \- Vraiment ?

 **P** \- Oui. D'ailleurs j'ai l'impression de tous vous connaitre tant Barry me parle de sa seconde famille de Starling.

 **To** \- Wahou, alors là, merci mec.

 **B** \- Ben c'est un peu vrai donc.

 **O** \- Seulement il manque un membre à notre famille il me semble.

 **B** \- Elle est en chemin.

 **O** \- Comment…

 **B** \- Elle m'a prévenu…un dernier rapport à taper.

 **M** \- Tu fais faire des heures supp à ta secrétaire en ce jour ? Oliver mon fils…

 **O** \- Mais maman…

 **M** \- Pas de mais qui tienne. Tu t'excuseras auprès de Félicity lorsqu'elle arrivera.

 **O** \- Bien maman.

Digg et Tommy se mirent à rire. Il les fusilla du regard avant de commencer une conversation avec Barry et Patty.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10 minutes plus tard, les deux derniers invités arrivèrent.

 **L** \- Papa, Félicity

 **Q** \- Bonsoir ma chérie.

 **F** \- Bonsoir Laurel.

 **L** \- Entrez.

 **F** \- Désolés pour le retard, on était…enfin tu sais.

 **L** \- Oui Ollie m'a briefé. Mais on pensait que ça attendrait.

 **Q** \- C'était le plan initial. Mais y'a eu un petit changement et voilà.

 **L** \- Et c'est quoi ?

 **Q** \- Non pas ce soir. C'est Noël, tu es l'hôtesse de la soirée donc pas d'histoires de supers méchants ou de supers héros.

 **L** \- D'accord.

 **F** \- Pourtant la pièce est plutôt bien fournie en terme de supers héros.

 **L** \- Félicity !

 **F** \- Ouais désolée.

 **B** \- T'es en retard.

 **F** \- Très fin Mr « je suis l'homme le plus… » tu m'énerves.

 **B** \- Je sais.

 **F** \- Je suis contente de te voir…et qui plus est accompagné… petit cachottier.

 **B** \- Ouais euh…Patty ?

 **P** \- Oui.

 **B** \- Je te présente Félicity Smoak, ma…meilleure amie…

 **F** \- C'est Iris qui va être contente.

 **B** \- De Starling. C'est aussi ma IT girl préférée et…

 **O** \- Bas les pattes Allen ! c'est MA IT girl préférée.

 **F** \- Wahou, je me sens importante d'un coup.

 **B** \- Forcement… Bref, Felicity, voici Patty Spivot, la collègue de Joe et euh…ben ma chère et tendre.

 **F** \- Il est trop mimi quand il rougit. Je suis contente pour toi. Et je suis ravie d'enfin te rencontrer Patty. Depuis le temps qu' il me parle de toi.

 **P / O** \- Vraiment ? / Vraiment ?

 **F** \- Oui ma chère. Et toi, joue pas le jaloux parce que je trouve le temps pour parler avec Barry quand je ne suis pas avec toi. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Quand je… 3, 2, 1

 **P** \- Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre.

 **B / O** \- Oh que oui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **M** \- Félicity, ma chère.

 **F** \- Mme Queen, Walter.

 **W** \- Bonsoir.

 **M** \- Oliver, tu t'es excusé ?

 **O** \- Maman.

 **F** \- De quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

 **M** \- Encore fait ? C'est le soir de Noël, Mr est à la soirée de son meilleur ami pendant que sa secrétaire qui est aussi invitée, doit taper un dernier rapport. Non, je ne l'ai pas élevé comme ça. Alors Oliver.

 **F** \- Mais je…

 **O** \- Félicity, je te demande pardon de t'avoir fait travailler aussi tard sur ce dernier rapport, aussi urgent était il. Je m'en excuse et pour preuve de bonne foi, je t'accorde ta journée lundi.

 **F** \- Non sérieusement tu sais que…t'es sérieux ?

 **O** \- Oui. Ma mère a raison.

 **F** \- Je euh… j'accepte.

 **M** \- Parfait. Merci mon fils.

 **O** \- De rien.

Moira partit avec un sourire satisfait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **O** \- Champagne ?

 **F** \- Avec joie merci.

 **O** \- Oserais je te demander…

 **F** \- Le Capitaine Lance ne veut pas qu'on parle de ça ce soir.

 **O** \- Certes. Mais c'est Moi le chef d'équipe.

 **F** \- Bien. On a trouvé toutes les informations dont on avait besoin. Mais au dernier moment, mon système a repéré quelque chose de pas normal.

 **O** \- Un virus ?

 **F** \- En quelque sorte. Après un contournement rapide, j'ai trouvé de nouvelles pistes et avec Lance on a creusé un peu…

 **O** \- Et c'est important ?

 **F** \- Ça pourrait l'être à l'instant T. J'ai rien voulu laissé au hasard.

 **O** \- C'est bien ce que je disais.

Il lui embrassa le front.

 **O** \- MA IT girl préférée !

Un tintement de verre vint les sortir de leur bulle.

 **To** \- Votre attention s'il vous plait. J'aimerais faire un discours.

 **O** \- Oula, on est pas arrivé.

 **To** \- Ah ah très fin Ollie. Bref. Je voudrais vous remercier d'être tous ici ce soir pour cet événement. En plus d'être Noël, c'est mon premier entant qu'hôte et surtout entant qu'homme marié à la plus merveilleuse des femmes. Nous avons la chance d'être entourés de nos familles et nos amis les plus proches. Quoiqu'il puisse se passer, je chéris l'instant présent en vous remerciant d'être là pour nous. Santé !

 **Tous** \- A Tommy et Laurel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La soirée se passa dans les meilleures conditions possibles : ambiance familiale, conversations légères et repas digne d'un véritable festin.

 **Th** \- J'ai une requête à soumettre à nos hôtes.

 **To** \- J'aime pas quand tu commences comme ça petite sœur.

 **Th** \- Mais si frangin t'inquiète.

 **O** \- Trop tard.

 **Th** \- Merci frangin…enfin l'autre… BREF. Voila, cette année c'est vraiment un super Noël. On est tous là, une seule et grande famille et je voudrais qu'on l'immortalise à double niveau. Déjà d'une, on va se faire une super photo et de deux… qui dit Noël dit chants traditionnels.

 **O** \- J'avais prévenu.

 **Th** \- Ollie ! T'étais pas le dernier à chanter pourtant quand on était petit.

 **M** \- Oh non, c'était même le premier à monter et à s'asseoir sur le piano en nous attendant.

Il se sentit gêné par tous les regards sur lui mais sourit à ses souvenirs d'enfance.

 **O** \- Coupable.

 **Th** \- Merci maman. Aller c'est Noël.

 **B** \- J'approuve.

 **Th** \- Merci Barry.

 **L** \- C'est une excellente initiative Théa.

 **Th** \- Merci très chère belle sœur.

 **W** \- Et tu as déjà une idée de chanson ?

 **Th** \- Plusieurs même. Mais la première je l'aime beaucoup. Ils l'ont faite dans  Glee et j'adore cette version : _Do they know it's Christmas._

 **P** \- J'adorais cette série aussi.

 **To** \- Quand tu veux Speedy.

 **Th** \- Okay mais avant on va faire la répartition ça sera plus simple

Une fois les paroles réparties, la musique commença.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **B**_ _\- It's Christmas time, there's no need to be afraid  
At Christmas time, we let in light and we banish shade_

 _ **P**_ _\- And in our world of plenty, we can spread a smile of joy  
Throw your arms around the world at Christmas time_

 _ **Th/R**_ _\- But say a prayer to pray for the other ones  
At Christmas time, it's hard, but when you're having fun_

 _ **D/Le**_ _\- There's a world outside your window  
And it's a world of dread and fear_

 _ **M/W**_ _\- Where the only water flowing is the bitter sting of tears_

 _ **O/F**_ _\- And the Christmas bells that ring there  
Are the clanging chimes of doom_

 _ **To**_ _/_ _ **Q**_ _\- Well, tonight, thank God it's them instead of you_

 _ **Tous**_ _\- And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time  
The greatest gift they'll get this year is life  
Where nothing ever grows, no rain or rivers flow  
Do they know it's Christmas time at all?_

 _ **Tous**_ _\- Here's to you,_

 _ **L**_ _\- raise a glass for everyone_

 _ **Tous**_ _\- Here's to them_

 _ **L**_ _\- underneath that burning sun  
Do they know it's Christmas time at all?_

 _ **Tous**_ _\- Feed the world; let them know it's Christmas time  
And feed the world; let them know it's Christmas time  
And feed the world; let them know it's Christmas time  
And feed the world; let them know it's Christmas time_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils continuèrent de chanter durant un bon moment, passant du traditionnel chant au piano à certains plus rythmés.

 **Th** \- Voilà, c'est de ça don't je voulais parler: on le tient notre esprit de Noël.

 **O** \- Tu le veux encore plus Speedy ?

 **Th** \- Tu crois qu'on peut faire mieux ?

 **O** \- J'vais avoir besoin de votre aide à tous mais…ouais j'peux essayer.

 **Th** \- Oh mon Dieu, il va le faire.

Il lui fit un grand sourire. Il mit un cd en route.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Tous**_ _\- (Christmas)  
_ _ **O**_ _\- The snow's coming down  
_ _ **Tous**_ _\- (Christmas)  
_ _ **O**_ _\- I'm watching it fall  
_ _ **Tous**_ _\- (Christmas)  
_ _ **O**_ _\- Lots of people around  
_ _ **Tous**_ _\- (Christmas)  
_ _ **O**_ _\- Baby please come home_

 _ **Tous**_ _\- (Christmas)  
_ _ **O**_ _\- The church bells in town  
_ _ **Tous**_ _\- (Christmas)  
_ _ **O**_ _\- All ringing in song  
_ _ **Tous**_ _\- (Christmas)  
_ _ **O**_ _\- Full of happy sounds  
_ _ **Tous**_ _\- (Christmas)  
_ _ **O**_ _\- Baby please come home_

 _ **O**_ _\- They're singing "Deck The Halls"  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
I remember when you were here  
And all the fun we had last year_

 _ **Tous**_ _\- (Christmas)  
_ _ **O**_ _\- Pretty lights on the tree  
_ _ **Tous**_ _\- (Christmas)  
_ _ **O**_ _\- I'm watching them shine  
_ _ **Tous**_ _\- (Christmas)  
_ _ **O**_ _\- You should be here with me  
_ _ **Tous**_ _\- (Christmas)  
_ _ **O**_ _\- Baby please come home_

 _ **O**_ _\- They're singing "Deck The Halls"  
Not like Christmas at all  
I remember when you were here  
And all the fun we had last year_

 _ **Tous**_ _\- (Christmas)  
_ _ **O**_ _\- Oh if there was a way  
_ _ **Tous**_ _\- (Christmas)  
_ _ **O**_ _\- I'd hold back these tears  
_ _ **Tous**_ _\- (Christmas)  
_ _ **O**_ _\- Oh but it's Christmas day  
_ _ **Tous**_ _\- (Please)  
_ _ **O**_ _\- Please  
_ _ **Tous**_ _\- (Please)  
_ _ **O**_ _\- Please  
_ _ **Tous**_ _\- (Please)  
_ _ **O**_ _\- Please  
_ _ **Tous**_ _\- (Please)  
_ _ **O**_ _\- Please  
_ _ **Tous**_ _\- (Please)  
_ _ **O**_ _\- Please  
_ _ **Tous**_ _\- (Please)  
_ _ **O**_ _\- Please  
Oh comin' home  
Oh babe  
You know I need you  
Oh comin' home_

 _ **Tous**_ _\- (Love, love, love, love)  
_ _ **O**_ _\- I gotta have you  
_ _ **Tous**_ _\- (Love, love, love, love)  
_ _ **O**_ _\- You know I need you  
_ _ **Tous**_ _\- (Love, love, love, love)  
_ _ **O**_ _\- Oh love, oh love  
_ _ **Tous**_ _\- (Christmas)  
_ _ **O**_ _\- Woohoo..._

 _ **Tous**_ _\- (Love, love, love, love)  
_ _ **O**_ _\- I gotta have you  
_ _ **Tous**_ _\- (Love, love, love, love)  
_ _ **O**_ _\- I said nanananana...  
It's Christmas, Christmas, Christmas, Christmas... yeah  
Yeah... Lalalalala..._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **B** \- Ben ça alors, Ollie !

 **O** \- Oui bon ça va, on va pas en faire tout un drame non plus. C'est Noël après tout nan ?

Alors que tout le monde y allait de son petit commentaire, Tommy se rapprocha de lui.

 **To** \- Si ça peut te rassurer, y'en a une qui t'a pas lâché du regard.

 **O** \- Ah oui?

 **To** \- Oh que oui. Ta IT girl te dévorait littéralement des yeux.

 **O** \- Je…

 **To** \- C'est le moment Ollie. Gâche pas tout à cause de ton dicton de super héros à la con.

 **O** \- La vie maritale t'a changé Tommy.

 **To** \- Possible. Mais je crois plutôt qu'être en contact avec vous tous a beaucoup joué. J'ai appris en vous observant et en parlant. Prends exemple sur notre Flash. Il a fini par se lancer et ça lui réussi pas mal.

 **O** \- Je…

 **To** \- Tente ta chance. Au pire, tu sauras que tu dois trouver quelqu'un d'autre… au mieux, dans deux ans tu seras notre hôte !

 **O** \- T'es con p'tit frère !

 **To** \- Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

 **O** \- On vera.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors que minuit approchait à grands pas, Oliver prit son verre.

 **O** \- L'an dernier, mon adorable petite sœur m'a offert un cd de Noël. Banal vous me direz. En fait, c'est mon artiste préféré qui chante. Depuis un mois, dès que je rentre chez moi, je mets le cd de Michael Bublé et je repense à tous mes Noëls, plus ou moins joyeux. Durant 5 années, je ne l'ai pas fêté, pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes. Et à mon retour, je n'étais pas plus que ça dans l'esprit. Mais dès que j'écoute ce cd, j'ai un sentiment de joie et tout ce que l'on attribue à cette saison. Comme l'a dit Speedy tout à l'heure : ce Noël est le meilleur que l'on puisse rêver. Mais pour qu'il soit mon meilleur à moi, il me manque une toute petite chose.

 **Th** \- C'est quoi ?

 **O** \- J'vais vous le chanter dans une minute mais avant, je voudrais juste dire une chose à Barry et Tommy.

 **B/To** \- Oula.

 **O** \- Barry : un jour je t'ai dit quelque chose que je pensais réellement. Je croyais que ça ne s'appliquait qu'à toi et moi pour une simple raison. Depuis quelques mois tu me démontres le contraire. Félicitations mon garçon. Pour une fois, je suis content et fier…que tu n'aies pas suivi mon conseil.

 **B** \- Longtemps j'y ai cru aussi et puis… tu me connais : toujours à vouloir prouver que tu as tord.

 **O** \- Tu as réussi avec brio mon grand.

 **B** \- Merci Oliver

 **O** \- Quant à toi Thomas… ce soir, je vais mettre mon « précepte à la con » de coté et t'écouter.

 **To** \- On en reparle dans 2 ans donc ?

 **O** \- Je sais pas, je me sens pousser des ailes…

 **To** \- Fonce frangin !

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de mettre sa chanson préférée depuis quelques temps. Cette chanson qui le faisait penser à une certaine blonde à lunettes qui passait ses journées à travailler près de lui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Stockings are hung with care  
As Children sleep with one eye open  
Well, now there's more than toys at stake  
Cause I'm older now but not done hoping._

 _The twinkling of the lights_  
 _The scent of candles fill the household_  
 _Old Saint Nick has taken flight_  
 _With a heart on board so please be careful._

 _Each year I ask for many different things_  
 _But now I know what my heart wants you to bring_

 _So please just fall in love with me this Christmas_  
 _There's nothing else that I will need this Christmas_  
 _Won't be wrapped under a tree_  
 _I want something that lasts forever_  
 _So kiss me on this cold December night._

A la fin du premier refrain, Laurel serra la main de Tommy qui lui répondit par un grand sourire. Elle comprit la suite et se mit à sourire à son tour.

L'échange entre son frère et sa belle sœur mit la puce à l'oreille de Théa, qui les regarda. Laurel lui fit signe de bien écouter les paroles.

 _A tree that smells of pine  
A house that's filled with joy and laughter  
The mistletoe says stand in line  
Loneliness is what I've captured_

 _Oh but this evening can be a holy night  
Let's cozy on up by the fireplace  
And dim those Christmas lights_

Elle comprit à son tour et se mordit les lèvres, pour ne pas crier de joie.

Moira observait son fils et se sentit fière. Même si elle n'avait pas compris le sens premier de son discours, le voir heureux lui suffisait amplement en ce soir de Noël.

Pendant qu'il chantait, il regardait tout le monde en souriant, faisant des petits clin d'œil et autre. Il passa devant Tommy et lui donna un léger coup d'épaule. Idem pour Barry qui le poussa gentiment et plus que volontairement vers Félicity.

 _So please just fall in love with me this Christmas  
There's nothing else that you will need this Christmas  
Won't be wrapped under a tree  
I want something that lasts forever  
So kiss me on this cold December night.  
_

Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début. En plus d'avoir un corps de Dieu Grec, Monsieur l'Archer avait une voix de rêve et aimait en jouer. Jamais elle ne s'en remettrait.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce visage angélique

 _They call it the season of giving  
I'm here, I'm yours for the taking_

Il lui prit la main et ne lâcha plus son regard. Il mit toute son énergie dans ce geste et le suivant

 _They call it the season of giving  
I'm here, I'm yours  
_

Il se mit à genoux devant elle et continua son interprétation, exactement comme l'original.

 _Just fall in love with me this Christmas  
There's nothing else that we will need this Christmas  
Won't be wrapped under a tree  
I want something that lasts forever  
Cause I don't wanna be alone tonight  
I'll wear you like a Christmas sweater  
Walk proudly to the mistletoe tonight  
I want something to last forever  
So kiss me on this cold December night._

Il se releva et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il caressa doucement son visage la faisant frissonner.

 _They call it the season of giving  
I'm here, I'm yours for the taking  
They call it the season of giving  
I'm here, I'm yours_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un grand silence suivit la fin de sa prestation. Tous voulaient qu'il se passe la même chose mais ils n'étaient plus maître de la situation. Seuls Oliver et Félicity pouvaient tout faire changer.

 **O** \- A mon retour, j'étais brisé par tout un tas de choses et sur tout un tas de plans. Je me suis inventé un précepte que j'ai donné à Barry. C'était que les gars comme nous n'avait jamais de fin heureuse et qu'on aurait jamais la femme de nos rêves. Il a réussi à me prouver le contraire mais je suis resté hermétique à la situation. Magie de Noël ou Miracle de Hanouka, j'ai fini par comprendre qu'au final, c'était un truc à la con comme dit Tommy. Tout le monde autour de moi est heureux et je veux être aussi heureux qu'eux si ce n'est même plus… mais je n'y arriverais que si tu m'aides. Félicity Meghan Smoak, accepterais tu de m'aider dans ma quête du bonheur en étant mon plus beau cadeau de Noël ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer et qu'elle pleurait.

 **F** \- Dans le cas hypothétique d'une réponse favorable de ma part, j'ai un condition.

 **O** \- Nomme là.

F - Ne sois pas uniquement mon plus beau cadeau de Noël cette année. Sois le pour tous les suivants et je te suivrais n'importe où !

 **O** \- J'accepte sans aucune hésitation !

 **F** \- Dans ce cas : on va commencer ta quête tout de suite !

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

 **O** \- Joyeux Hanouka ma beauté.

 **F** \- Joyeux Noel mon bel Archer !

Alors que tout le monde voulait les congratuler, Moira les en empêcha en s'installant au piano et en entonnant un nouveau chant. Tous se retrouvèrent près d'elle, chacun dans les bras de l'être aimer, pendant qu edehors tombait la première neige...

* * *

Voilà pour cette ff de Noël. ^_^


End file.
